Start Again
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: After Abe dies Rose discovers a family secret and a life that she never knew, but what about the new enemy that came with her new life? And what about the man living next door?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay dolls -.- I'm trying something new and I hope you enjoy this. I am not finished with Bad Rain but i'm not inspired atm. I was thinkning about it and all my rage was out into that story and then new revelations came up and I am no longer angry just really upset. But im better than him and I can get past what he did to me. I hope you enjoy this. I dont own VA or Skinny Love. Love you all and thank you for reading. Please review.**_

Little-Miss-Music95

"I'll see you inside the bar. Yeap i'm 5 minmutes away now. Bye." I saw my turn off when I hung up and parked my car behind the bar. I was meeting a friend of mine there so we could talk. He said he had information about an old girlfriend of mine and I knew what he was going to tell me. I had a daughter and I hadnt shared that information with anyone. I had met my mate but she died after she gave birth to my baby girl and I couldnt look after her with the guys in the house. I hoped the Strigoi wernt out tonight because I just cant be bothered fighting them tonight. I got out of my 1965 chevvy impala and walked towards the bar. Frostbite was a popular place and we had a table saved for us automatically. I walked right past the bouncer and into the V.I.P section and waited for Dimitri to show up. The waitress showed up with a beer and I saw Dimitri walk in. I waved him over and he sat next to me. His long brown hair was tied up and he wore his usual shitkickers and leatherpants. He was set to be the next king but he didnt want to accpet the responsibility that it entailed. He had said he would only take the job if he found his mate.

"Hello your majesty." He gave me a dirty look. He hated being called that and it was fun to wind him up.

"Dont call me that, I have business and this is what we are going to talk about. Abe, you have a daughter. Her name is-" I raised my hand telling him not to continue.

"Rose, shes 20 and lives 10 minutes from this very bar. She works at a suicide hotline and looks a lot like her mother. My question is, how do you know this?" He looked shocked.

"The new recruit called her before his change. He was depressed and Mason was depressed. She met him once and he remembered that you looked a lot like her. I researched her and found out the she lives here, my question is why dont we know who she is?" I shook my head. He had obviously been looking at this and was worried about me.

"Dimitri, I chose not to be part of her life because I dont want to put her into danger. Living in a house with 5 men is not a good way to grow up. None of you have found mates so there is no one to raise the poor girl. It was better to give her to her mothers family." He nodded and took a gulp of his beer. He knew not to fight me on this subject. I saw a Strigoi at the end of the bar watching us. He looked nervous. He knew what we could do and didnt want to have to face it. Dimitri couldnt see him and I knew what they were going to do.

"Dimka, I have knowen you for how long? 60 mabey 70 years? I want you to look out for her. Rose will be old enough to know about us now. I was going to wait until she turned 21 but I think now is the right time." He looked confused as I stood from my seat and walked towards my car. I named her Rose in order to never forget her. I put my key in the ignition and heard my song play on the radio.

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me **_

DPOV

I finished my beer and followed Abe out of the bar. What did he mean by look after her? Why cant he. As I reached the door I heard an explosion. Shit! I ran to where I had seen him park his car. I saw flames licking the building next to the remains of a car. It was Abes car. What happened? I saw a strigoi watching around the corner and I walked over to him. As soon as he saw me he turned on his heel and walked away. I followed him and saw he was running, I chased after him down the busy streets of Auckland. He left Kay Road and turned into an allyway that I knew was a dead end. I had him cornered. I turned down the corner and saw nothing. He was gone. That bastard. He killed my friend and somehow escaped. I knew what I had to do. I drove to Rose's house, I had memorised the adress, for some reason I was drawn to her. It might have to do with the fact that she was my bosses daughter, and now it was my responsibility to make sure that the Strigoi wouldnt find her. I found her apartment building and saw that there was a room avalible. I might have to send Mason here to look after her. I decided to check out the building and saw her walk down the street. Why would she be walking home on a night like this? It was a wednesday night and Halloween, Police 10/7 was even patroling tonight. She was wearing a long black trench coat and blue matchstick jeans. Her phone was illuminating her face, and I knew she was texting someone. She smiled and I couldnt help but smile aswell, it was infectious. I saw her walk into the buliding and noticed her room was on the first floor, right next to the avaliable room. I knew what I had to do.

RPOV

I walked inside my apartment after a long day of work. I need chocolate and music. I volunteered at a suicide hotline and many people called up just to waste my time. I once had a guy order a pizza and I kindly told him to fuck off. The only realease I had from all my tension was dance. I got inside and locked the door behind me. I changed into my dance clothes and went into my spare room, which I used as a dance room. It over looked a garden I had set up outside and it calmed me down. I tuned on my ipod and started moving to the music.

Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

I stopped dancing and looked out the window and saw two brown eyes staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was frozen in fear, the room next to me was vacant and the other room's occupant worked nights. My head snapped towards the phone on the other side of the room, I turned back and they were gone. I walked towards the garden, the music was still playing in the background but I wasnt paying any attention. I opened the door and saw darkness. The motion sensors hadnt picked me up yet, assured me that I was seeing things. I walked inside my apartment and lock the door behind me. I was ment to be meeting Jill at the bar down the street. We were there every friday and I was looking forward to kareoke night. I had my song planned out for this week. I walked over to my docking station and saw the song that was playing, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. I pushed the rewind button and felt the need to move. It was as if I was preforming for an audience again. Mum used to take me to my dance classes before she left. She walked out of my life the day I turned 18 and I never saw her again. My father was never around and I had never met him. Mum told me his name was Ibraham but she called him Abe. All I knew about the man who I had never met was that he was loaded and sent me enough money to feed the less fortunate and still have spending money. I didnt have to work anymore, I could do whatever I wanted, and I wanted to stop people killing themselves. I had one man call me once a day, every day. His name was Mason and he stopped calling me. I always hoped he was ok. I started moving to the music that was playing.

**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you? 

I stood up and walked towards the ipod. I took a final look outside and saw nothing. I turned off my music and got dressed. I put on my red dress and black heels. I always dressed up for this. It also increased my chances on finding a guy to date. I locked up the apratment and walked into a wall of muscle. I stepped backwards and grabbed the pepper spray that was in my purse. I looked up and saw a 7 ft god infrount of me.

"Umm hi" I said as I looked at him. He was georgous. He smiled at me, I was going to melt into the ground.

"Hey" He walked around me and unlocked the door to the empty apartnemt. He entered wothout another word. I shrugged off the new encounter and went to the bar to meet Jill. She was sweet thing, she was short and really shy. She was an orphan and she never met her birth parents. I walked into the bar and saw Jill immediately. She had our usual table ready for us. I sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Im good Rosie, your on next" I winked at her as the person on stage finished their song and walked off. I got on stage and heard the familer cheeres.

"Hey guys, its me again. I'm ready when you are." The music came on and I started singing.

**I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?**

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.

I got off the stage feeling good about my performance. I notice a guy talking to Jill as I walk off. He looks really cute. His sandy blond hair was neat, but I got a vibe from him that made me think he was older than he looked. I also knew I could trust him, so I left Jilla and the mystery man at the table and got a drink. I had a black russian and sat next to couples. I turned and looked towards the table and saw the guy from the hallway. Did he follow me here? He couldnt have? I was shocked to see him their, but it is a free country and Wanganui isnt well knowen for its bar scene. He noticed me watching him and winked at me. I blushed and looked towards the table and saw Jill was gone. I checked my phone and saw a message from her.

"Hey Rosie, Im going home with Eddie. Hes nice and I know what to do if anything bad happens."

I decided to go home, nothing was keeping me here. I walked past my new neighbour and he ignored me. I felt upset, I dont know why. I got outside and into the fridget air and walked home. I was two streets away when I was pulled down an allyway, a hand covering my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand over my mouth. A voice whispered in my ear.

"Keep quiet and I wont kill you." He ran the blade down my throat and I closed my eyes and knew what to do. I felt tears fall down my face. I pulled my foot up and kicked him between the legs. He dropped me and I spuna round. I kicked him in the stomach and ran as he was down. He got up and chased me, and grabbed my arm. He pushed the balde into it but I didnt feel any pain. I was on an adreniline rush. I punched him in the face and he fell back again. I pulled the blade out of my arm and threw it behind him. He looked scared.

"Dont mess with a girl with my past, it wont end well." and with that I walked away.

A/N Hello guys. I hoped you enjoyed this. I check my views after 24 hours and I was at 75! That is more than chapter 7 of Bad rain received. :D Thank you so much guys. I love writing this and I hope you keep reading. I am actually really tired as I type this, so goodnight. Wont be such a long wait next time for another chapter. I love you all. I dont own any of these songs and I only heard of the three days grace song a couple of days ago in Drama class. Ok byeeeeeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Im gonna answer a question I received in my reviews and _**xtheseventhcharm**_ I did actually. I enjoyed the books and I am changing it. It will be my own story and I do hope you all enjoy this. I hope all my American readers are safe from Sandy and that you all stay safe. I'm actually watching Rove LA while im typing this and I get distracted easily haha. I dont own the songs used or VA. I am shocked at how well this story is going. I want to say thank you so so so sooooooo much babes.

Little-Miss-Music95

DPOV

I walked out of the bar and followed her to the apratment. I bought the place next to her to look after her, but I was almost to late. I paid double what the place was worth, I saw the bastard- whoah where did that come from? I didnt even the know the girl and I felt over protective of her. I couldnt help but feel torn betweem staying next to her or going to Tasha. I had knowen Tasha for a long time and she was my closest friend, but when ever I see Rose I am drawn to her. I didnt know what to do. I had sent Eddie in to watch her and he messaged me and told me to get to the bar. I saw her singing and looked towards Eddie and saw him flirting with a girl. She looked nice enough but he should be watching his sister. Eddie was Abes oldest son who went through the change a couple of years ago. I knew Eddie and he was one of my best friends but he didnt know his father was dead. I rounded the corner and overheard a conversation, or a threat.

"Dont mess with a girl with a past like mine, it wont end well." What was going on down there? I looked down the allyway, keeping myself invisable. I saw a man, lying on the ground with a knife behind him. Rose was walking away calmly from him. She looked straight at me. How can she see me?

LPOV

"HOW DID YOU LOSE HER? SHE IS A WEAK HUMAN. IF WE TURN HER BEFORE HER TRANSITION SHE WILL BE THE STONGEST ASSEST WE HAVE AND YOU LET HER GO?" I cannot believe this happened, Rosemary got away and its all this weaklings fault. I sighed. He looked terrified.

"You are a Strigoi, you are stronger than a human or a Dhamphir. Act like one." I walked away from the underling. He knows he fucked up. Her transition is on two weeks and I have sent my men after her. I want to send my Son after her but he refused to come to us and stayed with those men he called friends. I was turned along with my wife and I needed him to follow in my footsteps. He may be unhappy to begin with but he will love the power that comes with being in charge of a large community. I remember that I tried to end it all, but I cannot die. My human form was still here but I was now immortal. Only a select few women could survive it here, and our community was full of men. My wife and Rosemarey were the only women strong enough to handle the transitions into the Strigoi community. I had sent the brown eyed man to watch Rose when she was alone on the day her father died. That was a week ago and I still havent seen his stupid ass. I walked into my house and saw my wife watching a news broadcast. There was a massive pile up on the state highway out of auckland.

"Hello honey. She escaped again. It took him a week to show his pale ass here after he failed. Noone has gotten close enough to our Son to know where he is or how to get him." She sighed.

"I miss him, its been a while." I nodded, even if the followers thought we were monsters, we still cared for our child.

DPOV

It had been a week since Rose saw me and she promised to go on a date with me. I was going to take her to the house and introduce her to her life. The life she missed out on, The training and her brother. She will never get to meet Abe but at least she will meet her twin. Its amazing how she didnt know. She told me all about her past and about the man who attacked her. I could hear her music when she danced and the music style changed with her mood. If she was angry I heard darker music, heaver bass and guitar solos. When she was sad the songs were sad and slow. I could hear her footsteps from the room next to me and they were slow, graceful. When she was happy, like now, her music was upbeat and she ran out of breath faster. My hearing was excellent, and hers would improve with time.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Her music was sader, also dark. What had happened. I had organinsed for the guys to all be hime tonight so they could meet her. But judging by her music she was not in the mood.

Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
( From: . )  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I went over to her door after the song was finished. I knocked on her door and she looked at me with sad eyes. Her long brown hair was tied up and she was wearing sweets.

"Hi, I know im early but I heard your music and it sounded sad. Are you ok Roza?" She looked puzzeled.

"Roza? My father used to write that in the letters he sent me. Its Rose in Russian. Im fine. I felt a bit creeped out after work and needed to relieve the stress. I was about to shower and then we can go. Are you sure you want me to meet your friends?"

"I have a confession Roza. I will tell you when we get there."

We walked into the house and she saw her brother. She started crying. She fell to ground in pain. She screamed for me to help her. Eddie ran to her and crried her into the house. We put her on the bed and Eddie left, knowing I wanted her to be with me. She was Transitioning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Im back after a week. I have just been house sitting and school finished so I am sorry about the delay. I have my NCEA exams until december 3rd and I am not looking forward to it. This story is not like Bad Rain. I may not update that again as I am no longer angry. If anybody was wondering about my reason for bad rain read the note at the end of the chapter. If you dont ignore it. And to the mystery reviewer, yes I am from nz. Please enjoy this chap and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS! I see that and I feel humbled that people are constantly reading this! I wanna shout out to my friends, who wihtout I woulndt be here. Hannah and Christie you guys have saved me. I also wanna shout out to reuben because he is like my older brother and one of my best friends. I love you all xoxo

Litte-Miss-Music95

RPOV

I shot up in bed, the sheets were soft. They were cream coloured and they complemented my almond skin. I was in the same clothes from...i dont even know what day it is. I looked towards the door and I could see every fibre of the carpet. I felt strange. My head was trobbing and I couldnt seem to concentrate on much. I fell backwards onto the bed and looked at the roof. My head stopped throbbing and I looked at what was beside me. My neighbour? Dimitri? I dont remember much. I remember him taking me to a huge mansion and a guy who looked a lot like me. I put my foot out of the cover of the sheets. My foot hit the floor and I walked towards the door. I opened the door and heard voices on the other side. I put my back against the wall by the door, trying to listen in.

"I hope shes ok with the transition. I wonder what power she gets" What were they talking about?  
"I wonder if shes awake yet, Belikov hasnt left her side since he bought her here." Was Belikov his last name? Why hadnt he left me? I was getting confused.

"Eddie, how do we know shes your sister? What if she was lying or Maseon got it wrong? Then what? She may have just passed out when she saw you, knowing the jig was up." I have a brother?

"What are you doing Roza?" I turned my head towards the voice and gasped at the space between the two of us. He had personal space problems.

"I woke up and I wanted to get out of bed. What day is it?" I heard him laugh but I wasnt looking at him.

"Its Sunday the 11th of November, you have been asleep for about a week. You transitioned."

"I what? What is Transitioning?" He grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." I followed him and we walked down the hallway. It was amazing, How much money did Dimitri have? I looked at the man next to me, holding my hand as if I would break if he held to tightly. I never noticed his muscles before, he had a lot of them. He could do some serious damage with those arms. Suddenly the thought of him and me with a kid entered my head, I barely knew the guy but I didnt want the image to go away. It was a perfect image. She looked like the perfect mix of Dimitri and I. He pulled me into another room, I saw a huge group of guys in the kitchen. He dragged me into the worst place to put Rose Hathaway. I instantly touched the ends of my hair, remembering the time I caught in on fire. That was not an image I wanted to remember. I saw atleast 5 guys all sitting around in here. One was the guy who I saw before I fainted. One had Ginger hair, another with brown hair and blue eyes, another had messy brown hair and peicing green eyes. He was smoking with a drink in the other had, he also had less muscles than the others. The last one had black hair and ice blue eyes. He was playing with a lighter and talking to the ranga who was sitting on the island. Smoky was standing against a wall, The guy who could be my twin was throwing a cricket ball over the gingers head to green eyes. They hadnt noticed our entrance.

"I still think shes faking it Eddie, Only one other girl had been turned and nobody knows who she is." I coughed at that statement and the one who said the statement jumped a mile, He almost dropped his drink. Thats what you get dumbass. The ball hit the ginger in the head and I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Eddie. Im your brother. Im guessing you have met belikov and please ignore Adrian. Hes a dick when hes drunk." I smiled, I knew he was my brother. I dont know how but I could tell. I heard someone mumble something. All I heard was, "And when hes sober he is just as bad." I laughed out loud with the guys, who must have picked up on the statement.

"Its not my fult that im just a bundle of fun when I have Vodka."

"Can someone please fill me in on what happened to me. What is transitioning?"

"You might want to sit down Roza. It might be a lot to take it." I sat down on the bench next to the ginger.

"Your father was Abe Mazur. He was one the most famous Damhpire warriers in the world. Eddie is your older brother. When a Damphir turns 21 they go through transition. It is when a Damphir becomes a Damphir. We are immortal and all your sences heighten. All of us obtain a power. Eddie can read minds, Adrian can project him self into your mind, Christian can create fire,Mikahial can turn invisable, and Mason can levitate. I can possess people. We dont know what you can do. There is a problem. Only three women can become Damphirs. We knew it would be you, and we know one other girl but the other has turned and we dont know who she is. The other girl died during her transiton. Do you have any questions Roza?" I looked at Dimitri. How could I believe all of this. It seems so crazy yet ot makes so much sense. I knew something was different when I woke up this morning. My stomach rumbled and it sounded like a bear had gotten loose and was growling. I heard Dimitri chuckle and glared at him.

"One question, Can I have something to eat?" Eddie laughed at me.

"We have donuts, just for you sis." He punched me in the arm and I punched him bak.

"Thanks bro."

LATER

I needed to think. Dimitri says he set up a room for me to dance. I needed the exersise. I saw my ipod on the dock in the corner and found a song that prjected my feelings. Just having fun and a fast beat to keep me moving. I pushed play and started moving to the beat.

I'm Not A Slut  
I Just Love Love

Tell Something New  
Cause' I Heard This:  
"Okay I'll Fuck You"  
A Litlle Taste Test  
You'll Be My Little Friend  
You'll Be My Little Friend  
You'll Be My Little Friend  
And They Think  
We Fall In Love  
But That's Not In  
Just Want To Get Some  
And That's Some Shit  
You'll Be My Little Friend  
You'll Be My Little Friend  
You'll Be My Little Friend  
Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeah

I Got A Little Piece Of  
You- Hoooo  
And it's just like  
Woo- Hooo  
Wam Bam!  
Thank you ma'am  
Woo- Hooo  
I'm Slut Like You  
You Say You're  
Looking For A  
Foo- Ool  
And I'm Just Like:  
"Me Too"  
I'm Gonna Let You Know  
The Tru-uth  
I'm Slut Like You

Sitting With My Friends  
& We're Picking  
Who We Might Let In  
Them Boys Are Starving  
They're Just Our Little Friends  
They're Just Our Little Friends  
They're Just Our Little Friends  
(Listen You Little Fucker)  
You Think You Call The Shots  
I Just Bought You Some  
Drink Up Your Rides Gone  
This Might Be Fun  
You're Now My Little Friend  
You're Now My Little Friend  
You're Now My Little Friend  
Yeaah Yeah Yeah Yeah

I Got A Little Piece Of  
You- Hoooo

And it's Just like  
Woo- Hooo  
Wam Bam! Thank you ma'am  
Woo- Hooo  
I'm Slut Like You  
You Say You're  
Looking For A  
Foo- ool  
& I'm Just Like:  
"Me Too"  
I'm Gonna Let You Know  
The Tru-uth  
I'm Slut Like You

You Don't Win A Prize  
With Your Googly Eyes  
I'm Not A Cracker Jack  
You Can't Go Inside  
Unless I Let You Jack  
Or Sam  
Fuck What's Your  
Name Again?  
You Male Come Now  
You Caveman Sit Down  
You Shh Don't Ruin It  
Wow Check Please !

I I've Got A Little Piece Of You  
And it's Just Like Woo  
Wam Bam Thank You Ma'am  
Boo- Hoo  
Im Slut Like You

Woo-Hoo  
Looks Like The Joke's On  
You-Hoo  
So Go Home & Cry Like  
Boo-Hoo  
I'm A Slut Like You

I Got A Little Piece Of  
You- Hoooo  
And it's Just like  
Woo- Hooo  
Wam Bam!  
Thank You Ma'am  
Woo- Hooo  
I'm Slut Like You  
You Say You're  
Looking For A  
Foo- ool  
& I'm Just Like:  
"Me Too"  
I'm Gonna Let You Know  
The Tru-uth  
I'm Slut Like You

A/N

ok guys this is what happened. I was with a guy for a year and 4 months. I truly loved this guy. He was geeting friendly with a girl who I was always worried about but I trusted him. He ended up cheating on me with her and I found out about it. He had strung me along for a couple of days after my grandfather died. I didnt know he had cheated then and I am still waiting for an apollogy from him. That was why Bad Rain was violent. It was a release. I would do what Rose does In this to relieve stress but I dont have the time or room. Nyway thasnk you guys for reading this and 4 putting up with my complaining. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. To aj davis and RozaRocks thank you guys for your support. I want to say thank you, all of you, for reading this. Please review and keep reading. Reviews mean help on what will be in the next chapter. Plus I shall bribe all of you at once. Any reviewer gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I love you all and thank you guys for reading. I would like to send a message to my reader in Russia, Is there anyway you could teach me some Russian? PLEASE aha. Anyway on with the story.

Little-Miss-Music95

EPOV

I walked down the hallway towards the blaring music. I saw Adrian and Christian standing by the door, the door that opened to Rose's room.

"What are you doing?" They turned around and looked at me, scared.

"Making sure Rose doesn't hurt herself" Only Christian would think that was a good excuse.

"Leave my sister alone guys." Christian looked slightly unhappy at my request.

"Shes really good Ed. She can move." Adiran had turned his head back to watch Rose. Her last song had ended and another song started. A slower song, the familer voice of Taylor swift rang thorghout the hallway and my curiosity took over. I stood next to the guys and watched my younger sister move to the sad vocals of the country singer.

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying  
through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all**

_**Losing him was blue, like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark gray, all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Loving him was red**_

_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in**_  
_**front of you**_  
_**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old**_  
_**favorite song**_  
_**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing**_  
_**there's no right answer**_

_**Regretting him was like**_  
_**wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_  
_**Losing him was blue, like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark gray, all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red, oh red, burning red**_

_**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**_  
_**Tell myself it's time now gotta let go**_  
_**But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head**_  
_**in burning red**_  
_**Burning, it was red**_

_**Losing him was blue, like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark gray, all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met**_  
_**Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning red**_

_**And that's why he's spinning around in my head**_  
_**Comes back to me in burning red**_

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street**_

By the end of the song she was in tears. I ran into the room and caught her before she dropped. She pulled me closer to her and sobbed into my shoulder. I turned to the door and saw the guys had left. I wasn't going to push her to talk yet but I knew it wasn't just about her transitoning. My sister has been hurt and I knew I would kill the guy who hurt her to the point of her breaking down. I tried to calm her down and she stopped crying. She looked up at me and I hopped she knew that I was here for her.

DPOV

I knew Roza was upset. I felt her emotions. How can I feel how she is feeling. There was nothing written about mates but from what I have heard this is normal. I knew she was the one when I saw her walking into the apratment complex. I know I said I would become king if I found my mate and I am a man of my word, but I dont want the responsibility of ruling the entire Damphir race. The immortality wasnt really immortality. We could live triple the life span of humans but we can still be killed. Abe was proof of that. The man was like me father, I never knew my real parents. Abe found me when I was 14 in Russia at an orphanage. I was left on the doorstep and nobody had wanted to adopt the kid who was sick constantly. Olena had looked after me and treated me like her own son. She only had daughters; Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. I keep in touch with them every Monday at 2:30 p.m(NZ time). Abe told me that my father had been king and was killed in battle against the Strigoi god. These bastards have their own god, who is resonsible for turning the first Strigoi evil. These creatures can only die if their heads are cut off, severing brain activity to the body. There are rumours of them dieing if someone pulls out their hearts but nobody has gotten close enough to succeed. I went back to the dance room where I left Roza. I saw here on the floor talking to Eddie. His shirt shoulder was wet, and I saw her eyes were puffy from crying.

"He promised me that we would be together forever. We were going to move intogether and get married. Have a kid together. But he met someone else. She was his dream girl. He left me and ended up with her. I saw them together on the sunday I came here. He was happy. I want him to be happy and I know I have Dimitri now, well not really but I saw an image of the two of us together and it felt right. I dont even think he likes me." She sighed. She must not know I'm here.

"Your wrong." She snapped her head towards me. Eddie kept watching her, making sure she was ok. Eddie's face showed confusion.

"Why cant I read you? Rose look at me" Eddies voice became forceful. It scared Roza, she looked frightened.

"What do you mean Eddie?" Roza was too sacred to open her mouth. Eddie looked really pissed off.

"I can't read her mind. Its blocked off to me. What are you doing" Eddie could read anyone, even the Strigoi. This was a revelation. Was this her power?

"I was trying to keep you out and I pictured a force field in my mind. Is this my power? I'm scared Dimitri." She ran to me, and I pulled her into my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the gym.

"What are you doing Dimitri?" She had looked at where we were going. I wasn't surprised she asked what was going on. I was carrying her like she had collapsed in a burning building and carried her into a gym where nobody else was.

"We are going to start training you Roza. Welcome to hell."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I like it, a lot happens in this. There isnt really a song in this chapter. I have already had one exam and I hated it. But only one more year and then off to uni! Shout out to my Sisters! You know who u r and you guys always get a shout out. Please review, if I can get 3 reviews this chapter I will post another chapter tomorrow :D Love you all

Little-Miss-Music95

TWO WEEKS LATER

RPOV

"Hurry up Roza, keep running. If you stop running I will make it another lap!" This is what it was like for the past two weeks. I ran, then I sparred, the ran a bit more. I was on lap 15 already and this was a warm down. The Strigoi attacked us again yesturday and it made my training harder. My force field dropped halfway through and I had to use my training as a way to stay alive. They ran with there tails between their legs. Mason upgraded the security around the house, and I thought I recognised his voice. I thought I recognised him, but I dont think I had ever met him before. I finished my laps and fell to the ground. I was tired!

"What are you doing Roza?" He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"I have died Dimitri, you have pushed me to my physical limit and it has finally killed me. Just as I ran that last lap my heart gave up, no more. Goodbye Dimitri, we will always have this gym." I knew I was beig dramatic but thats what it felt like.

"Roza, if you had died how are you talking to me?"

"Simple, My brain has not fully lost oxygen and there is a toxin in the air that is reanimating my body to move. It will only last-" I was silenced by Dimitri kissing me. It felt perfet. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in closer. Not letting me go. This was perfect, I think he is the one. I had heard Eddie talking to Mason about Mates and they said something about instantly knowing. How the first kiss would prove if it was to be or not, and judging my how Dimitri showed no sign of stopping soon I figure he knew it was true.

MPOV

I heard a knocking at the front door. How could someone get passed the gate? I picked up my knife (A/N link to picture on my profile) from next to the computer and walked to the door. I flung it open and pointed the knife at the stranger.

"State your name and buisness." I looked and saw it was a girl. Human. Around 17, maby 18. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She was cute.

"Hi I'm Mia, I heard you were the ones to talk to if I needed help. The Strigoi attacked my home and my parents are missing. Can you help me please?" She didnt seem shocked at the sight of a 19 inch blade at her throat.

"Sure, first answer one question for me. How did you get passed the gate?" She smirked. A playful glink in her eyes.

"Well, it was closed circuit so I found your power box and cut the wire. That was the hard part because if I cut the wrong one I would be electricuted of have set off an alarm system. By process of elimination I cut the only wire that didnt have anything else touching it. I thought you would be smart enough to stop wire crossing on the only thing stopping Strigoi out." Only one thought came to mind, MARRY ME! I kept my composure throughout the entire conversation.

"Come in. Dimitri is training our newest recruit, and Adrian has yet again drunk himslef into a coma. I'm Mason, anyway Mia how did you know that the men who kidnapped your parents were Strigoi?" She looked at the ground, shy about what she knew.

"My mother is a Moroi."

"How are you not one. There are very few left because of the attacks and the blood takes over any other type."

"We have no idea. No one we have seen knows how its possible." She looked as if she would cry.

"Im a freak of nature and all the girls at St. Vladamirs know it."

"Look at me Mia, you are not a freak. You are special. I'm a suicidal Damphir, I'm the freak." I laughed at my comment. She looked happier. I grabbed her hand and I felt a spark.

LPOV

"YET AGAIN SHE WAS TAKEN FROM US!" The men cowered away from me, I could be terrifying when I wanted to be, and I wanted to be now.

"Look, this is how its going to happen. I will spare your lives and you will bring the girl to me. She is imporant to me. She is important to the cause, I WILL NOT LOSE HER AGAIN" I may need help on this one. Why should I send out these idiots for a job that they obvioulsy cannot do. They couldnt even take her when her mother left. One tried getting to her when she first saw Belikov and only scared the living daylights out of her. Common scence should have told him not to stand in front of her window while she dances. Idiots. I pulled out my cell phone and called up help.

"Hello my dear, I need your help getting the girl. I know you can do it, I believ you can."

APOV

I'm dead. Shit. My poor car. It was my pride and joy, except for Eddie and Rose. I cant believe I never got to meet my daughter. I found myself in a dining room (A/N link on profile). A girl whit long platnium blonde hair was sitting at one end of the table, I was at the other.

"Ibraham Mazur, you have been granted a second life. Use it well my son. There is a catch. You will have no memory of your past life and nobody will know who you are. Good luck."

And with that she vanished. Now what?

RPOV

Dimitri pulled away from the kiss first. We needed air.

"Took you long enough." He laughed.

"Well you wouldnt shut up." I smacked his arm. I saw Eddie run into the room.

"We have a visitor guys. Shes human and got passed Masons security system. Hes in love."

Dimitri stood up and pulled me with him. Christian ran through the door after Eddie.

"My aunts coming around to stay with us but we are know out of rooms. What should we do?" Dimitri paled. His expression of happyness dropped from his face. He looked worrired.

"Dimitri can share Rose's room. Tasha can have your room Belikov." I wasnt going to complain about that.

"When is she getting here?"

"I'm here now Dimka." And with those four words she ran at him and kissed him.

_**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Thank you for reviewing and reading. I love you all and am on a time limit here so this will be short. Shout out to my sisters. Love you guys.

Little-Miss-Music95

RPOV

I ran out of the gym. How could he do this? I cant deny that she was pretty. Her black hair and ice blue eyes sent shivers down my spine. I cant believe I fell for it again. I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. I pushed my back against it and slid down to the floor. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I punched the wall next to me. I had to attack something. Get rid of all this negative energy running through my body. I have to stop this. No more crying over a guy who lied to me, who kissed me like that just to be kissed by his girlfriend. I'm such an idiot. I stood up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I locked the door behind me and waled to my wardrobe. I picked out my duffel bag and grabbed my clothes. I stuffed them into the black bag. Someone pounded on my door.

"Roza open the door. Please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Belikov? You obviously have a girlfriend, you dont kiss someone like that if you dont have a relationship with them." I heard him sigh and a laugh from behind the door, more like a cackle. I herd murmuring behind the door.

"Open the door Roza." I continued packing. After all my clothes were packed I opened the door.

"Happy?" I walked passed him, shoulder barging Tasha on my way. I heard Dimitri running after me.

"Roza what are you doing? Rose be reasonable and let me explain. Tasha can you just piss off" I heard her gasp in shock, as if she had no idea what she did wrong. I felt him grab my arm and pull me to face him.

"Roza please let me explain."

"Explain what Dimitri? That I was just another girl to play with until your girlfriend showed up? Or that its not what it looks like? Because I have heard it all." I ripped my arm away from him and walked out the front door. I passed the gate and found myself walking to my apartment. I unlocked the door and slammed it again. I locked the door and dumped my bag on the floor. I went into the spare room, turned on the lights. I put my ipod in the dock that I left here.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

I turned around and saw Eddie standing in the door frame.

"Are you ok Rosie?" I shook my head. My brown hair whipping around my face

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head again. I felt tears threatening to spill again.

"I see you have DVD's on the shelf, how about I pick out movies and we watch them with chocolate and ice cream?" I nodded and followed him to the living room.

"Action movie please Eddie" He laughed, knowing me after the short time we were together. He grabbed transporter 3 and put it on. We sat down and watched the movie. Forgetting all the drama.

DPOV

I lost her. I cannot believe I lost her again. Shes gone. Shes gone and its all my fault. I should have told her about how Tasha thought, how she believed I was her mate. I punched the door infrount of me. It wasnt my fault. It was Tasha's fault. Christian was a nice guy but his Aunt was crazy. She believed that I was her mate. I never dated her and I told her right off the bat that I didnt think she was mate but she wouldnt listen. I knew where she would be, her apartment. Its the only place she could go. Jill hadnt answered her calls for weeks and she would want to be somewhere safe. I grabbed my duster and ran out the mansion.

LATER

I knocked on her door. She had to talk to me. I would make her listen to me. She is my mate and she belongs with me. I talked to Lissa about become king. I needed to take responsibility over the Damphir race. I knocked on her door again.

"Roza please listen to me." I heard talking on the other side of the door. Did she have another guy over?

"Go away Belikov, she doesnt want to talk to you."

"Eddie you know what really happened. You Tasha is psycotic and thinks im her Mate but you know its Roza I love. I love you Roza" More talking in the other room. Please let her believe me. I need her to believe me. She is my everything. The door opened and I saw Rose looking at me, her eyes showed she had been crying and she looked as if she wanted to kill someone.

"Explain the _Dimka, _explain how a girl came to the house and kissed you at first sight, after you kissed me?"

"Tasha thinks I'm her mate, but its you. Please Roza. She and I dated when I transtioned in 1922 and I felt nothing. I told her that and she never left me alone. She finally moved in 1995 and I hadnt seen her since. I met you and fell for you when I first saw you. Your perfect and all I need Roza. Please." She launched forward and hugged me. It felt perfect, we were like a puzzle and we finally fit.

"Isnt this sweet, I'm gonna go and find Jill. I need to tell her something." And with that Eddie left Roza and I alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. I'm back with another chapter. I love you all for reading. Shout out to my sister. They have been reading this every time I update and one of them has never even read the books. But I have turned her and she will be reading them in the holidays. And if she doesnt we can all pick on her mwahahaha. I hope you guys are enjoying this still. I enjoy writing this. Im gonna start a poll on what should happen in this. So check that out and vote please. Please Review this for me!

Littel-Miss-Music95

EPOV

Jill. She is my mate. I know she is. When I saw her at the bar when Rose was singing I was drawn to her. She is beautiful and I told her the second I saw her. I need to see her again. What Dimitri said about Rose was exactly what I felt about Jill. I cant believe how I treated her.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was meeting Jill for dinner at Stella resturant. I had booked a table for us and has made sure that nobody would bother us. I was early and ordered a KGB to drink while I waited for her.**_

"_**Hey Eddie" I turned towards the voice and saw Jill. She look beautiful. Her pale green eyes reminded me of Lissa.**_

"_**Hey Jill." She bent forwards and gave me a kiss. It was the perfect kiss.**_

"_**Hey I'm Becky and I am going to be your waitress for tonight can I get you guys something to drink?" I looked at Jill and she smiled.**_

"_**I'll have a coke please." Becky smiled and and walked off. **_

"_**How are you Jill?" **_

"_**I'm good thank you. How about you?"**_

"_**I'm good. Have you spoken to Rose lately?" She looked sad.**_

"_**What am I going to have to eat" Why is she avoiding the subject.**_

"_**Jill?" She looked up at me. "Why are you avioding the question? Have you spoken to Rose?"**_

"_**Nachos sound good." The waitress arrived with Jills drink.**_

"_**Are you two ready to order?"**_

"_**I will have Nachos for a main and can I please have garlic bread for a starter."**_

"_**I'll have steak please. Rear" She walked off. I kept my eyes on Jill the entire time. What was she thinking.**_

"_**WhyishewantingtoknowaboutRose.ShedissapearsafterItellheraboutEddieandthenshedissapaires.AcoupleoftxtmessagesfromherandnowEddie,aguyIreallyreallylikeisactuallyonlydatingmetogettoRose." Her mind is intersting. I grab her hand and look in her eyes.**_

"_**What happened to you today Jilly Bean" She blushed and smiled at me. She loves it when I give her sweet nicknames.**_

_**LATER**_

_**I walked Jill home, her apartment was only 5 minutes away but it was dark. **_

"_**I had a great time Eddie, do you wanna come inside for a drink?" I smiled**_

"_**I cant Jilly, I have some work to do. I wanna see you again though."**_

"_**When are you free again Eddie?"**_

"_**I'll get back to on that."**_

"_**Are you hiding something from me Eddie?"  
"No."**_

"_**Yes you are. You know can tell me anything."**_

"_**Do I Jill? How do I know that trust you with the biggest secret in the world?" She looked as if I had just slapped her. Why was I saying this? I know that if she ever knows about this she will be in grave danger from the Strigoi.**_

"_**Dont bother getting back to me about another date." Then she slammed the door behind her.**_

_**EndFlashback**_

I saw her house in the distance and ran for the door. I knocked once, hoping she was home. I heard movement and the door opened.

"What are you doing here Eddie. I thought you couldnt trust me." I looked down at my feet. I saw the end of her red dress. She looked like she was about to go out.

"I'm sorry Jill. If you let me inside I will explain everything to you. Just please give me a chance Jill." She looked tired. She moved and motioned for me to come in.

"Thank you Jill." She closed the door behind me and walked passed me into the living room. She sat down on a blood red sofa and looked at me.

"I'm not human Jill."

"Sure and pigs fly." I looked at her blankly and she shut up.

"I am a Damphir. I am half vampire half human. One of our parents, usually the absent father, is what is called a Moroi or is another Damphir. Only males can turn except for three select women. One has already been born, she was born 80 years ago and died 18 years ago. There is one yet to turn, and Rose is the a girl transittions she is 20 but when a guy transitions he has to be 21. I transitioned in 1849. We dont age past 21, but we can be killed. And we are hunted. By things called Strigoi. And now so are you. We are both being hunted now. When you know you become a threat to them and they kill anything that destroys there well being." She didnt look shocked.

"That was you secret that you coulndt tell me. You couldnt tell me that you are half vampire, and you never asked if I was a Moroi?"

"Because I know your not."

"Your wrong. I am related to Lissa. She was my sister before I escaped. I ran from that life. I also know that your my mate. Its an odd feeling knowing that you have found yout mate and he was a total jack-ass." I sat down next to her.

"Look Jill, i'm sorry. I want you to liive with us. Rose is with us. She is Ibraham Mazurs daughter and he was killed by the Strigoi." She looked excited.

"I'll pack up all of my shit. Give me an hour."

RPOV

I grabbed my bag and got into Dimitris car. I was going home. My phone went off with the imperial march.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose. Eddie just told me everything, and i'm moving in with you guys. I also hear you have a mate?"

"Jill, i'm so sorry that I didnt tell you. I couldnt tell you without putting you in danger. Did Eddie tell you about being his mate?"

"I already knew Rose. I'm a Moroi." And she kept this from me for 3 years.

"AND THIS WAS A SECRET YOU KEPT FROM ME FOR 3 YEARS! Jill how could you not tell me?" Dimiti was lauging at my anger.

"I couldnt tell you Rose because I thought you were only human. You never knew who your father was so I didnt know if you were one of the 'ones'"

"I'm so glad you coming to live with us. I'm sleeping in Dimitris room and finding ways to get Tasha away from him."  
"The Ozera's were always an odd family. I will help you with Tasha."

"Thank you Jilly. I will see you soon. Dimitri and I are almost home." I hung up the phone.

"Evesdrop much Comrade?"

"Comrade?"

"It fits you Dimitri and Dimka was ruined for me so Comrade it is."

TPOV

He left. How could he leave me for her. What is wrong with him. Oh well. When he gets to her apartment it will be to late. Lucas would have already sent the troops for her and I will be the shoulder to cry on. I cant believe nobody had figured out that I was working with my brother. Idiots.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N hey guys, Please remember to vote on my poll about Mia and Mason. I am loving this story. I am thinking of writing another story. May only be a short one. I have a few ideas about how this is going to go but if there is something you dont like I will take it into consideration. I would also like to note that this LPOV is not the bad guy. If anyone could guess who the bad guy actually is and there is also another piece of evil in the house and if someone can guess correctly who it is they get a preview of eaither a new chapter or the new story im thinking of writing. Love you guys. Shout out to my own Lissa's. You guys are awasome :D

Little-Miss-Music95

LPOV

"I want to become king." I looked in shock at the young looking man infrount of me. He didnt want this before he met Rose. Did he realise that she was his mate? Or was the grief of losing Abe drive him to this.

"Why the sudden change in heart Dimitri? Last week I approached you about this and you denyed my request. Is this about Rose?" He looked at me as if he knew I already knew the answer.

"I promised Ibraham that when I found my mate I would take responsibility and that is what I am doing." I nodded at him. His intentions were pure and I knew he would do a good job.

"Your ceremony will be on the 28th of Novemeber. I will need to talk to Natasha and Rosemary. You need to speak to the oracle. She is avalible know. Go to her."

"Who is the oracle. I have never met her."

"Yes you have, you just never knew it. Find the woman you call Yeva. She will tell you what you need." I dissapred, one of the perks of being an angel. I can come and go as I please. I apprered in the room of my mate.

"I'm back." I walk into his open arms and hug him close to me. I dont like keeping this a secret but I know we have to, until the leader of the Strigoi is revelaed to Dimitri and my love. He is my life and I hope he knows that. He will never die, he is one of the strong ones. The ones who will watch over us for all of time.

"Hello again Lissa. When can we go public with this my angel?" He was looking down at me, I know what hes thinking.

"When the time is right, the oracle said we cant." he just nodded. He understood.

_**When routine bites hard,  
and ambitions are low  
And resentment rides high,  
but emotions won't grow  
And we're changing our ways,  
taking different roads  
Then love, love will tear us apart again**_

Why is the bedroom so cold?  
You've turned away on your side  
Is my timing that flawed  
our respect run so dry?  
Yet there's still this appeal  
that we've kept through our lives  
Love, love will tear us apart again

You cry out in your sleep  
all my failings expose  
There's a taste in my mouth  
as desperation takes hold  
Just that something so good  
just can't function no more  
When love, love will tear us apart again 

DPOV

Yeva is the oracle, why did she not say anything. I had just over a week to go to Russia and see her, to talk to her. I should bring Roza with me and introduce her to Olena.

"Mason my man, leave Mia alone for a couple of minutes and please do me two favors." Mia laughed next to me and Mason gave me a dirty stare. He had found his mate yet neither of them knew it yet. Mia and Rose had become good friends in the last couple of days and Mia fit in well with Jill aswell. Mia and Jill were accepted by the boys and it was as if they had been here the entire time.

"What do you want Belikov?"

"Two tickets to Baia for Roza and myself. For tomorrow if possible. First class please." He nodded at me and clicked onto the page to book tickets. He booked two for a 6 a.m flight which would put us in the air for 29 hours with a stop in Dubai.

"What else Belikov?"

"Tell Rose you were the one she met from her hotline."

LATER

I was sitting with Roza watching a movie on the couch when we heard banging on the door.

"Stay here Roza, ill check on it." she looked up at me, she looked scared. She nodded her head at me but made sure to be on the defensive. I grabbed my knife off the table and walked to the door. I threw the door open and looked down when I heard a baby crying. Who left a baby here? I looked out and saw nothing throgh the darkness and rain. I picked up the baby and saw a note tucked into its basket.

_**To whomever is reading this. Please look after this Damphir baby boy. He is special. If this is the king please let him be your son. Raise him and love him. After the queen has a child do not give him up. Make him feel as if he is your child. He is destined to be a prince. Marry her Dimitri. And do it soon before she is taken.**_

I closed the door behind me and walked the baby to my Roza.

"Why do you have a baby Comrade?" She looked shocked. Of corse she would be I just closed the door with a baby in my arms.

"We have to look after him. He is to be a prince. I found a note." She nodded. She knew she could trust me.

"Whats his name going to be Roza?" She was thinking about it.

"Can we call him Jake." I had given Roza the baby and he looked as if he was sleeping.

"He's so cute Comrade. He's so tiny" She looked so happy. I wanted to have my own child now. Jake was here forever and he will be a fighter along with me. He is going to be a prince.

RPOV

I found a crib in the spare room Dimitri had set up for when we had a child. I am glad we had Jake. It had only been three hours but he was so cute and I felt as if he was my own. I put him into his crib and got into bed with Dimitri. He pulled me closer to him. I loved the way he kept me close when he slept.

"Roza, will you marry me."  
"You know the answer to that Comrade. You asked me that last week." He smiled at me.

"I know I wanted to make sure that Jake wasnt going to give you second thoughts."

"Never Dimitri. Never would I give this up"


End file.
